


Antípodas

by lauraga



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraga/pseuds/lauraga
Summary: Enjolras es violín. Mejor dicho, es el mejor violín de todo el Conservatorio Superior de París. Él, Grantaire, es tuba. Él es el último de su curso y no sabe ni cómo va a ganarse la vida cuando salga de allí.





	Antípodas

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que es extremadamente corto y que no es gran cosa, pero se me pasó por la cabeza y quería escribirlo. Soy músico, supongo que no hace falta añadir nada más...

Enjolras es violín. Mejor dicho, es **el** mejor violín de todo el Conservatorio Superior de París. Tiene delante de él la perspectiva de convertirse en uno de los mejores violinistas de la historia. Él, Grantaire, es tuba. Él es el último de su curso y no sabe cómo va a ganarse la vida cuando salga de allí.

Enjolras se pasa el día estudiando. Coge el violín a las 6 de la mañana y no lo suelta hasta las 10 de la noche. Grantaire sólo estudia un par de horas a la semana, y sólo si tiene ganas.

El momento favorito de la carrera de Enjolras, es cuando tiene que tocar en público. El de Grantaire, las inevitables fiestas y borracheras de estudiante. Vive justo encima del bar más frecuentado y no se ha perdido ni una fiesta. Son pocos los días que ha llegado en condiciones a clase y, aún menos días, puntual.

Enjolras adora Beethoven, Brahms, Mozart y Vivaldi. Grantaire es más de Mahler, Bruckner y Wagner. Cuando hay que tocar repertorio anterior al siglo XX, normalmente no hay papel de tuba y puede dormir la mona en los ensayos o llegar (todavía más) tarde.

Todo el mundo sabe que los violines son estirados por naturaleza, así que Enjolras, como buen violinista, cumple con el estereotipo y sólo se relaciona con violinistas tan buenos como él. También se sabe que los tubas son unos cachondos y que se pasan el día en el bar, así que Grantaire también hace esfuerzos por cumplir con el estereotipo, y se relaciona con cualquier persona que quiera pisar el bar.

Aunque Enjolras se pasaría el día sólo estudiando violín, adora historia de la música y las demás asignaturas teóricas. Grantaire ni siquiera sabe que está matriculado a eso.

Pero aun así, no todo son diferencias. Al final del día (y antes que Grantaire vuelva a salir otra vez para la fiesta universitaria de turno) los dos vuelven a la misma casa. Los dos preparan la cena juntos. Los dos se espachurran en el sofá juntos, agotados de su día a día. Y los dos, aunque parezca increíble, sí: los dos, se quieren.

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspiré en un pequeño cuento de mi libro de alemán, que justamente es todo lo contrario. Dos personas son súper compatibles pero al final descubres que aún no se conocen. No sé si le habré hecho justicia a algo o es un desastre, pero aquí está.


End file.
